As a unit for suturing a wound site (hereafter, referred to as “wound”), for example, a technique for suturing wound by a clip unit operated by being inserted into a treatment instrument insertion channel for endoscope is known in the art as disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0815378.
In general, a clip unit (a) having a conventional structure as disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0815378 is a device structure designed to be used for suturing wound involving narrow tissue injury.
However, in an actual medical procedure, there may be a case where wound involving widespread tissue injury needs to be sutured, and, thus, a clip unit suitable for such a procedure is required.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1a, for the narrow wound of a site “A”, a surgical procedure of suturing the wound by picking up (clipping) an edge of the wound with the clip unit a having a conventional structure, but for the relatively wide wound of a site “B”, since an arm b of the clip unit a cannot completely cover an edge of the wound, there is a problem that other alternative methods for suture are to be sought.
Meanwhile, in the case of additionally extending the arm b of the clip unit a in order to solve the problem, as shown in FIG. 1b, a turning radius for operating an apparatus (endoscope) c is decreased, and, thus, there is a problem that accuracy in access to a wound site is considerably reduced.